


喜欢上了我的新教练巧的是他也喜欢我

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 教练Erik×队员Charles双向暗恋然后告白然后干一炮的傻白甜无营养小故事
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

球队经理在讲什么，Erik已经听不进去了。这位新来的教练悄悄使视线越过眼前男人的肩膀，在他的背后，远远地能看到刚刚不小心在绿茵场上摔倒的前锋正被他的两名队友一左一右地夹在中间，一瘸一拐地往保健室的方向走。小个子的男人将双臂搭在队友的肩膀上，而队友则将手扶在他的后腰。在他们进门之前，Erik看到那个顶着一头乱毛的脑袋在扭向这边，然而他还没来得及看清那道目光落在何处，三人的身影便消失在了门后。他在看我吗？Erik心想。经理的嘴里念出了长长一串名字，可是分心的教练一个也没记住。他的思绪发散开来，所关心的只有一个名字：Charles Xavier，他怎么了？

“所以Erik，你觉得需要什么样的球员来补强阵容？”经理问。

有人从保健室里走出来了，是扶Charles进去的那两个人。他们把Charles留在保健室里？认真的吗？把一个伤员单独留在那里。想到这一点，Erik再也不能冷静地保持袖手旁观，他对着喋喋不休的经理做出一个暂停的手势。“抱歉，这件事我们改日再谈。”Erik又一次微微抬起眼睛望向保健室的小门，Charles就躺在那里面。“我的队员受伤了，我得去看看他。”

经理耸了耸肩，大概是看出了教练现在无心讨论此时。他拿起公文包，告别了Erik。他一转身Erik就快步走向保健室。场上不时传来足球砸到球门的闷响。即使有一人离队，剩下的球员也没受到多大的影响，依然在有条不紊地训练。Erik应该对他们的转变感到欣慰，这是他上任以来取得的成果。可是教练此刻没有心情为此欣喜，前锋蹒跚的背影在他眼前挥之不去。尤其惹人注意的是搭在他腰间的两只手，Erik无论如何也不能忽视它们的存在。

他急匆匆地绕过大半个球场，走向保健室。有的球员看到了教练，定住脚步想和他说上几句，听听他的评价和建议。可教练丝毫没有要给出指导的意思。他神色紧张，好似发生了什么要紧事。站在球场中心挥手却没有得到任何回应的球员讪讪地放下了手臂，自知没趣地跑开，一脚将滚到脚下的足球踢飞。足球进框了。而教练也来到了保健室的门前。

“咦？”坐在长椅上的人看到出现在门口的身影，抬起头惊讶出声。很快一个笑容在他脸上绽开，蓝眼睛里荡漾着水波，“教练！”

Erik掩上了门。他缓步走至Charles身边。“怎么样？”

得到的是一个满不在乎的回答。“没事，休息休息就好了。”

可Charles的双腿放在地上僵硬得一动不动，看起来不像是一点事也没有的样子。Erik的手指按上了他的小腿，一丝痛苦在他的脸上一闪而过。他的眉头还没有完全地舒展开，便咧着嘴对Erik笑了笑，试图向教练证明自己无碍。

“不必勉强自己。”Erik开口，“带伤训练不如不练。”

他顿时垂下眼睛，不似之前那般兴致高涨。“知道了。”Charles小声地说，脸色黯然。

在失落之余，他发现那只手依然没有离开。教练蹲下身，五指找准位置，然后开始动作熟练地揉捏Charles的小腿肌肉。Charles先是张嘴想喊停，可心中另有一个声音在怂恿他闭嘴，安静地享受一刻Erik的特殊照顾。Charles默许了这个声音。他怀着一份不为人知的窃喜，任Erik拿捏住自己的右腿。腿上的酸痛在他的按摩之下得到缓解，而全身的神经也随之放松。Charles侧过头，专注于他的新教练。一束光从窗户外斜斜地照进来，照在他的身上。暖融融的阳光仿佛在流动，从泛着光的浅金色短发上倾泻而下，流经高而突出的眉骨，和微微凹陷的线条分明的脸颊，汇聚在紧抿的双唇间，于下巴处滴落，在锁骨处停顿，最终钻入他敞开的衣领里消失。视线回到脸上，看到睫毛在阳光下纤细浓密的影子，Charles觉得自己的心情也像那影子一样，正在变得柔软、细腻。

球场上人声如潮，而保健室里却是安静得能听见尘埃落地的声音。一个好的教练必然是全知全能的，他不仅善于带队，还精通如何处理意外伤。Charles觉得自己的腿已经好得差不多了，可他选择沉默，希望时间可以放缓流动的速度。

能这样近距离地仔细端详Erik的机会可不多。这位新来的教练任务艰巨，他要在极短的时间里，将一盘散沙的球队训练成一支利箭。他站在球场边，细致入微地观察每一位球员的踢球风格，以此为依据给出不同的训练方向。Erik关注着每一个人，他将注意力平均地分配，分给Charles的不会少，但也不会太多。无论Charles多么努力地在奔跑，都不可能让Erik的目光只聚焦于他一人身上。即便知道这是一种妄想，Charles依然怀有一线希望。多一眼，多一眼就好。他眼睛的余光敏锐地捕捉到正在和经理谈事情的Erik若有若无地看了这边一眼，就在这时球来了，Charles热血上头，飞起一脚。他摔倒在地上。

Erik没有问“好了吗”，Charles也不说“可以了”。Erik的手作用于Charles的腿上，动作轻柔，难以想象这样一位不苟言笑的教练竟会有如此温柔的一面。

打破这一局面的是Erik的一个不经意地抬头。他没有想到自己会遇上这样一种眼神：温情脉脉，然后惊慌失措。

他们的视线交汇于半空。在宇宙深处某个不为人知的地方，两颗小行星碰撞在一起，强大的冲击力使它们化为烟尘，而后又因吸引力而聚合，合二为一。

Charles眼中的慌张的情绪传染给了Erik，像一颗石子掷入水中，掀起波澜。这名队伍里最优秀的球员长了一双勾人心魄的蓝眼睛，每每望向他时，都会不由得被那双眼睛所吸引，仿佛再多看一眼，就会坠入深海的危险。他机敏、迅捷，富有激情，训练时奔跑和跳跃的身姿在一众球员中格外突出。可Erik从未想过他会流露出这样的眼神，不是对教练的尊敬，而是更平等的、接近于平常人的感情。这让Erik感到困惑。Charles紧张到忘记眨眼，一抹红晕泛上他的脸颊，仿佛秘密被当面戳破。

“好了。”他稍显局促地说，红着脸，弯腰拂开小腿上Erik的手。

他的教练犹在震惊中没有回过神来。

“谢谢你，教练。”Charles站起身，脸色很是不自然。他举步就要往外走，却被Erik先一步抓住了手腕。Charles转头不解地望向Erik，下一秒，他被他的教练又按回到长椅上坐下。

他被迫与Erik对视。

也许是刚刚的按摩太过舒服，让Charles放松了戒备，他防御的高墙摇摇欲坠。过不了多久，他苦心隐藏了两个月的暗恋就会曝光在阳光底下。是在阳光下获得更强的生命力，还是在灿烂的金光中化为青烟？现在的Charles还不知道。

Charles喜欢他的新教练。

已经说不清训练时那么拼命是为了足球还是为了看他踢足球的人，但可以确定的是，两者都是生命中最为重要的一部分。通过训练他可以将足球踢得更远，却无法与Erik走得更近，只能日复一日地独自咀嚼这苦涩的滋味，远远地观望着，幻想有朝一日能与他十指交叉地漫步在夕阳下。

该死，他要知道了！Charles的心脏砰砰直跳。

该死，他怎么还没反应？过了一会，Charles如此想到。

灰绿色的眼睛里终于起了一丝变化，Charles为这细微的波动而振奋不已。他已经鼓足了表白的勇气，只等Erik开口询问。

然而Erik眼中所闪烁的却是怀疑的光芒。

直觉告诉Erik，他的前锋对他心存爱意，只是他仍然在犹豫着，不敢相信。Erik能从球场上的一个假动作里判断出对方的意图，却读不懂年轻人火热的眼神。所以当Charles已经准备好一篇真挚动人的告白辞时，他还在迟钝地想，我真的没有看错吗？真的不是大脑给出的错觉吗？

Erik在自我怀疑。Charles万万不能想到，他们指挥若定的教练私下里却是一个拙于处理个人感情的笨蛋。他过度地解读了Erik的迟疑，并往一个背道相驰的方向猜测。他错把Erik怀疑的对象当成了自己，而怀疑的内容便是Charles为了引起注意而假摔。

Charles单方面地认为自己被误会，他为这个毫无根据的猜测而血液翻涌，着急地想要解释他不是这样的人。就在这时，Erik难得地果断了一次。

“教练我——”

一个吻封住了Charles的双唇，将他的解释堵在嘴边。

告白的话和解释的话都在嘴唇接触的一瞬间忘得一干二净。闭上眼，只看见一朵烟花在天际炸开。

这时Erik开窍了，颇具有语言天赋地听懂了Charles喉咙里含糊不清的发音。

再睁开眼时，Charles得到了Erik的回答。他的眼睛分明在说：我也喜欢你。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

[两周以后]

这是很普通的一天。结束了一天的训练之后，球队的队员们纷纷离开，只有Charles还留在球场上自愿加练。夕阳西下，他飞起右脚，影子被映在草地上拉得老长。足球砸在球门上的声音在空荡荡的球场上空回荡。Charles走过去，把球捡回，放归原位，然后拖着疲惫的身体，向更衣室走去。

一打开门便不出意外地被拉入一个拥抱中。Erik在门后等候已久，他笑着钳制住Charles的双手，使其固定在腰后，将他逼到墙角，再低下头，伸出舌头舔去Charles脸上的汗珠。他的舌尖在Charles的侧脸轻轻划过，最后来到耳根。两片唇瓣含住了Charles的耳垂，吮吸着，鼻中呼出的灼热气息扑在Charles的脸上，熏得他双颊滚烫。

“Erik……”在四周无人时，Charles会直呼Erik的名字。

耳边响起一声低笑。“今天也要加练吗？”

Charles闭着眼睛点了点头。

这是劳累一天后最为放松的时刻。偌大的体育场里空无一人，只有这件更衣室里有两个人在肆意地抚弄、接吻。无需顾忌他人的眼神，将压抑一整天的情感通过一种最原始的方式释放。Erik松开Charles的手，转而捧住他的脸颊，吻上他的嘴唇。Charles的双手攀上Erik的后背，回想着训练时他站在远处的挺拔的背影，人前不能得到的亲密，在此时加倍弥补了回来。他的手指隔着一层布料在Erik的背上来回游走，这一小动作让Erik仿佛着了火一般，他吻得更深。两种不同的粗重的喘息声在傍晚的更衣室里此起彼伏地响起、交织，间杂着潮湿的吻音。Erik的舌头勾着Charles的，你进我退，缠绵在一起。他们的身体也紧紧地贴在一起，手臂不断收紧，力气大得像是想把对方糅进身体里。

“去淋浴间。”在某一次嘴唇分开的时候Charles说道。

“好。”

他们飞快地脱掉了身上的衣服，鞋子踢在一边，上衣、短裤和内裤都扔在长椅上。Erik拉着Charles的手，两个人赤脚走向淋浴间。脚心传来的瓷砖的凉意不能扑灭心中的欲火，反而让人更加兴奋。

Erik打开水龙头，喷头“哗哗”地流出温水。水流流过Charles的身体，将汗渍与疲劳一并带走。水珠在他白皙的肩膀上迸溅，形成一片稀薄的水雾。Erik投入那片雾中，空气中细小的水滴亲吻着他的脸颊。他的眼神里半是痴迷半是疯狂，嘴唇挨上Charles的肩头，牙齿轻轻啮咬着他的皮肉。Charles站在水下喘息着，他的手揉乱了Erik的头发。

Erik的舌头在Charles的皮肤上缓缓舔过，他品尝着Charles的味道，尽管已经被水冲淡了许多。Erik弯下腰，含住Charles的乳头，水落在他拱起的脊背上。一边用力吸着Charles的乳首，一边握住他的屁股，五指合拢又放开，揉捏玩弄着他的臀部。“啊……Erik，Erik……”Charles在口中呼喊着Erik的名字，艰难地吞咽了一下口水。他的胸部被Erik舔弄吮吸，舌头灵活地挑逗着胸上的小点，让它硬挺，从而变得更敏感。

他在Charles的胸上源源不断地施加着刺激，口水被涂抹在胸口接着立即被温水冲走，不知是流向下体还是Erik的口中。Erik时而摊平舌头让粗糙的舌头摩擦乳尖，时而卷起舌头用舌尖快速拨弄着那粒肉点，他恶作剧一般地将乳头推进胸上的肉里，再松开待它弹回。当他的牙齿碾过时，Charles发出一阵低吟，Erik顺势将手指探向他的臀缝。中指浅浅进入，Charles喘得更大声。

头顶上方落下的温水让他们两个像站在雨中一般，不顾水流还在身上流淌，便在忘情地拥在一起。水“啪嗒啪嗒”地落在地板上，水声的回音中，Charles的呻吟声似乎更清晰了。他将两只胳膊都搭在Erik的肩膀上，松松地环住了恋人的脖子，抬起一只腿，大腿内侧不时在Erik身上擦过。很难说清他是有意还是无意，他清澈的眼眸仿佛单纯到不会说谎，可腿上的动作却几乎可以断定是不折不扣的勾引。总之这成功让Erik的欲火烧得更旺，他粗长的阴茎挺在胯间，涨得发疼。

“你这淫荡的小婊子。”Erik立起身，扬手在Charles的屁股上打了一巴掌，也许手上和屁股上都沾着水的缘故，巴掌声格外清脆。

Charles不但不生气，反而满不在乎地笑了起来。他笑着去吻Erik的下唇，将他向自己拉近。

他们又一次吻在了一起。接吻的时候微微睁开眼睛，能看到对方半合的眼眸里藏不住的笑意，氤氲的水雾朦胧得像是一个梦境，而能够证明这不是梦的则是唇舌相交带来的满足感。Erik搂住了Charles的腰肢，他们在接吻时摇晃着身体，如同在走着某种轻缓的舞步，大脑被轻飘飘的愉悦感所包裹，让人沉醉其中，享受着坦诚相对带来的欢怡。

两根坚硬的阴茎被握在一起，Erik撸动着他们。他聆听Charles口中漏出的声声喘息，逐渐加快了速度。接着Erik换了个位置，一只手抚摸前面，另一只手则绕向身后。套弄着Charles的阴茎的同时，中指也在缓缓往后穴里推进。Charles不断发出“嗯、啊”的叫声，他的屁股不时收紧，狠狠地夹着Erik的手指。那根手指在他的身体里动了起来，指节弯曲，指腹寻找着前列腺的位置。在接触的一瞬间，Charles像是痉挛一般挺直了身体，喉咙发出短暂而尖锐的叫声。从Charles脸上的表情来看，他很喜欢这样。Erik手腕使力，让中指在甬道中前进和退后。前面和后面都被强烈地刺激着，Charles颤抖不止。

但这并不能很好地解决Charles的性欲。他的手伸向自己的胸部，抚慰着胸上寂寞的两只乳头，踮起脚用股沟摩擦着Erik的巨根，趴在他耳边轻语。

“操我。”他说，“操我，Erik。”

蓝眼睛脉脉地望向Erik，嘴唇则在几番激烈的亲吻后更显嫣红。Erik再也忍不住，他将Charles抱起顶在墙壁上，阴茎挤向穴口。Charles背靠着墙，两条腿紧紧缠在Erik的腰上。

“我上午的时候就想干你。”Erik一边喘着粗气一边说。

Charles轻笑一声，声音里有着小小的得意，“我知道。”

Erik惊异地看着他，“你看出来了？”

Charles微笑着点了点头，笑容中甚至有几分骄傲。

Erik也笑了，是一种坏笑。“所以你背对着我撅起屁股，是故意的？”

“没错！”

Erik猛地刺了进去，引起Charles的一声尖叫。

“该死的，”他咬牙切齿地骂道，“我硬了将近有半小时！”

Charles用一连串没良心的憋不出的笑声回答了他，这让Erik觉得自己没理由不好好惩罚他一顿。

他粗暴地将自己推往更深处，撑开Charles尚未完全准备好的小穴。痛觉和快感一齐涌入Charles的大脑，他大声尖叫着，而Erik则不为所动，发狠将整根都送了进去。现在他的老二已经全部埋入Charles的体内，Charles的声音平息了下去，他的屁股适应了这个大家伙。这时候Erik开始往外退，他的阴茎摩擦着Charles的肠壁，Charles臀部的肌肉在紧缩，仿佛试图留住Erik。被撑开的甬道体会到了什么是寂寞，被填满有多满足，失去后就有多空虚。Charles发出一声不满的呜咽。

他吻着Erik的眼睛、鼻子、脸颊。很快Erik又插了进来，Charles高亢地叫着，胡乱地抓挠Erik的后背。Erik的性器在他的肠道里前进，再后撤，他抽插的动作在渐渐加快，而Charles的呻吟也由断断续续变得连绵不绝。他叫得一声比一声更大声，淫靡的浪叫声在淋浴间里回荡。Erik凶狠地撞向他的臀部，肉体相击的“啪啪”规律而富有节奏。

“噢！Erik——上帝！”

Charles不用解释Erik也知道他是想夸奖Erik性器的尺寸。

他被Erik顶撞得上下起伏，像骑在一匹烈马上。Erik的阴茎操着他的屁股，又快又准地刺向体内的敏感点，不时擦碰过前列腺。作为教练，他的体力不比哪个运动员差，已经过了这么久，还能再加快节奏，在后穴里进进出出。Charles的喉咙都有些哑了，温水淋进嘴巴里，他不多想便咽下，然后伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇。下面已经被撑成了Erik阴茎的形状，他的屁股热情地吐纳着那根紫红的粗壮之物，仿佛那是什么快乐之源。Charles大口呼吸着，他的脑中被纯粹的肉体欢愉所充斥，再也容不下别的念头。

Charles的呼吸声在变得急促，像一支乐曲高潮将临。他颤栗着抱紧了Erik的脖子。

“要射了么？”Erik问。

“唔！”

他咧开嘴，“不要射偏，我的好前锋。”

最后Charles带着哭音射了出来，粘稠的浊液射在Erik的腹肌上。“做得好，Charles。”Erik亲了亲他的下巴。他将Charles放到地上，在射出来之前退出Charles的身体，他的精液喷洒在Charles的两腿间，像是要在那里留下标记一般，标记这是独属于他的领地。

温水自始至终都没关过。他们用水清洗了身体，然后走向更衣室。流水将证据冲进了下水道。没人知道这里每天傍晚会发生什么。

END


End file.
